One of Bella and Edward's Second Chances1721
by MaddAngel101
Summary: I was so happy I finally got to be Edwards.I took a drink for the toast.But when I just stood there I couldn't feel my eyes mouth eyes nothing.But then something hit my back and I was tired so I went to sleep tryed.I to wake up but I couldn't I was traped


One of Bella and Edwards Second Chances

Year: 1721 Elizabeth's "Bella's"; Prospective. I woke up from bed early today. So I was just laying there thinking to myself. Should I really get married to Frederick? I didn't really love him, but I didn't say yes yet I said I would think about it. Well my parents told me I have to marry him. But, I don't want to be a gold digger and they said we would be perfect for each other. I shuttered at the thought. I'm not like other rich girls I hate to judge people I don't like to call people rich and say there so much better because there rich or I don't like to say there poor oh there bad because there poor. We're all just people I don't understand why we can't just get along. Why rich people can't be around poor people. My mother just says it's bad for our reputation but unusually don't care about a reputation. I got up from my huge comfortable bed and looked at my pretty burnet hair my chocolate brown eyes and my pale skin. Everyone says I look so beautiful well I am beautiful but I don't like to be selfish like others. I'm pretty but looks don't matter to me ether, I don't really care how I look. If it weren't for my mother always telling me to look presentable I would just wear one of my night gowns than one of those big puffy dresses. I'm starting to convince my mother to let me wear what dresses I want because I'm eighteen. It's starting to work as long as I have a little puff in my dress she will be happy so, I just make it a centimeter of puff and it looks pretty still. I don't know why other people get about three feet of dresses, there's just no point to. I went to my screen door that was in the corner where no one could see me change behind it. I put on my under wear and I picked out my dress today it was short sleeved white and elegant. It had gold strings lining my torso in a V form and it was sort of a V-neck. Then I got my white shoes that were flats someone always has to do my hair every morning because my mother wants me to look prefect every signal moment. Nothing is perfect but I think she wants me to look good for Frederick. "Elizabeth?" my mother called with the hair stylist. "Yes mother." I said back to her. "The hair stylist is here." She said back to me. "Her name is Clare." I said back to her. "Clare is here." She corrected. "Do you want me to do the normal hair style?" Clare asked me. "Yes do the normal." My mother answered for me. "Ok." Clare said. My normal hair style is my hair in a bun but my own type of bun kind of. She lets me have a group of strands of hair on the sides of my face. It looks pretty but I hate having my hair in buns I rather have it down. "Ok done." Clare said. "Thank you Clare." I said her thanking her nicely. "You're welcome your highness." She said to me. "You don't have to call me that you can call me Liz or Lizzy." I said to her. "Ok Lizzy." She said to me. Then she walked away. "What were you thinking people should refer to you as highness." My mother said harshly. "Mother I'm not a queen of Sultan yet." I said, I didn't really want to be queen. "So does that mean you're saying yes to Frederick?" She asked she got all excited. "I don't know I'm not sure." I said to her and her face fell. "Oh why do you think you can't say yes it's simple." She said to me. "Well it's complotted to explain." I said to her she looked disappointed. "Well don't take to long to say yes to him." She said to me. "Ok mother." I said back. "Sorry darling I have to go I will talk to you later." She said to me. "Ok talk to you later mother." I said back and she turned around and walked out the door. Maybe I can try to sneak out of my big house and walk around the town. We do have body guards. Sultan France is pretty and peaceful but it's not a big area, compared to England it's about the third biggest place to be queen and king of. It is about one fourth the size of England. People say I'm very intelligent too. So maybe I can find a way to sneak out I know the body guard Adam very well he might let me pass. I know every ones names in my huge house like castle. Adam is a really good friend he probably would let me pass. So then I walked out of my room down the the long tiring stair case to the bottom floor. Then I went out the door. Ran through the long front lawn to the gate. "Hello Adam may I be allude to pass through?" I asked really nicely. "Sure you can Lizzy but don't be out to long you don't want to get in trouble." Adam said to me. "Thank you Adam." I said to him and nodding. I walked down the dirt road. People noticed me when I walked pasted them. "Watch out!" A male voice yelled then I realized I was about to be hit by a carriage. I stood there motionless eyes wide not moving an inch. They say when you're about to die your life flashes beyond your eyes well now I know for sure it's true. Shock filled my face I was waiting for it to just hit me and get it over with. Then suddenly I was flying in the air and hit the ground. The carriage went passed us. Then I realized that the male was on top of me. "You saved my life…may I ask who you are so I can thank you?" I asked. Then he looked in my eyes and I looked in his, then some kind of connection hit me like we were met for each other. Like he was familiar to me but I couldn't put my finger on it where I know him from. "I'm Edward Masen your highness." He said to me like he felt the same thing. "I'm Elizabeth Swan you may know already."I said to him. We're still looking in each other's eyes. We kept leaning closer and closer to each other. He was so handsome for a girl who didn't judge, I still say he's handsome. He kind of had pale skin dark green eyes and reddish brown hair. He was still on top of me. It hurt a little but I didn't complain. Our faces were just inches away from each other then he found the strength to pull away. "Sorry I didn't mean to be like that for someone who's getting married." He said he didn't want to pull away though "It's ok who says I'm getting married I haven't even said yes yet." I said back to him. "Oh people around town are saying you said yes to him." He said back to me. "You better not tell anyone this but I'm not really in love with him well I'm not sure yet though." I got lost in his green eyes and got stuck telling the truth. He looked a little happier. "I have my word I won't tell anyone." He vowed. "Ok thank you." I said to Edward. Then suddenly a carriage was coming Edward and I barely noticed. Till I heard his voice. "Elizabeth are you ok?" he said to me and then he realized Edward was on me. "Get off the higher class material lower class." Frederick said to Edward I didn't like how he talked to him. Then Edward slowly got up and whispered so I can only hear he said "Will I get to see you again?" he asked me. "I'll try to." Is all I could manage to say. "Frederick could you stop being judgmental." I asked nicely when I headed toward him. He didn't say anything he pulled me over and kissed me on the lips. I tried to pull away but he was so strong he held me there till he was done. Edward was clenching with anger I'm guessing that's why he kissed me in the first place. He smirked at Edward. "Come on Elizabeth we will talk about this later." Frederick said while grapping my slender figure and pulling me toward the carriage. Once he helped me in and he got in. Then closed the door he started asking me questions. "What happened and why was he on top of you?" He asked me. "Well I wanted to go for a walk outside and I was walking in the middle of the dirt trail. Then the carriage was about to run over me so then the young boy went and pushed me out the way." I explained to him. "I don't believe you." He said to me. "Ok then, Beaton could you stop please." Then the carriage stopped I opened the door and walked out. "Elizabeth stop." He said but I closed the door on him. "Beaton could you go please?" I asked kindly. We didn't go far I was about twenty yards away from Edward. "Sure thing Miss Elizabeth." He said then started to make the horses go. "Thank you Beaton." I said he nodded and left. Then I turned to the side of the trail I didn't want to get hit again I walked past the houses people made out of logs rarely stone but it was a nice neighborhood. There was a person I saw that was at the scene when I almost got hit. "Excuse me sir, but my I ask you were Edward Masen is?" I asked nicely he seemed shocked that I talked to him but he recovered. "Uh he's back at his house with his parents." He said nicely. "Would you happen to know where his house is?" I asked nicely again. "Uh yes ma'am he lives right there But his parents should be back soon they went some were not sure were though." He said nervously to me. "Thank you very much sir." I said nicely to him. Then I headed were he pointed. Then I finally made it and knocked on the door. Edward answered the door. "Hello Edward." I said smiling at him he smiled back he seemed happy that I was here. "Hello Elizabeth." He said nicely back. I loved how he said my name. "Sorry about earlier he was being rude to you." I said to him feeling bad. "It's ok would you like to come in?" he asked hopefully. "I would love too." Then I grabbed his hand and he led the way to the fire. I sat by it and he joined me. "So what are your parent's names?" I asked kindly. "Well my mother's name is Bridget and my father's name is Caleb." He said nicely. "Those are nice names." I said back to Edward. We dazed at each other's eyes we kept getting closer and closer I wanted to kiss him so badly for some reason. Our heads just centimeters apart from each other. Then finally our lips met. I wanted to get as close as I could to him, I was crushed to his body. Then I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. Then I pushed him to the ground. Then we heard someone knocking the door. We both looked up. "Hello let me in ." Frederick said. "But if Elizabeth is in there we need to talk." He continued. We both gave each other a look. "Go sneak out of the back window, will I ever see you again?" He whispered in my ear. "I don't know but I will try to see you again, I will probably be thinking about you like crazy when you're gone even for a minute." I said back to him I got lost in his dark green eyes again and began telling the truth. "I should say the same to you." He said back to me. I smiled. "Ok if you don't answer this door in ten seconds I will knock it down." Frederick said. "Go." Edward told me. "Keep my heart I have left it with you." I whispered to him. Then I dashed to the back window there was a guard back there wait it was Adam. He looked up at me and shook his head. Then I jumped out the bottom level window. "You saw nothing Adam." I told him. "I know I didn't." he said. I smiled and he smiled back. Then I ran away when the guards and Frederick were starting to invading the house to find me. Frederick was probably trying his hardest to find me because if I was there he could have an excuse to kill Edward for that. I felt a huge gaping hole in my heart starting to form from that thought. So I focused on getting home I ran from behind houses so no one will see me. By the time I got to the gate I sprinted to the back lawn to make it look like I was having a nice sunny day walk in the garden. By the time I got there I was muddy sweaty and out of breath. So I just laid on the lawn and started making shapes out of the clouds. A few minutes pasted and Frederick was coming to me I'm going to get the mother lode. I'm going to have to talk to him, how could I act so irresponsible… _because love can be a powerful thing._ A little voice said in my head. Then one of my maids came to me her name was Faith. "Miss Elizabeth your mother and father want to talk to you." Faith said to me. "Thank you but is it that bad?" I asked I'm in a whole lot of trouble. "I'm afraid so but sorry though." Faith said to me we both frowned Frederick was not to far away from me. "Ok could we take the long way though I want to think." I asked Faith. "Of course Elizabeth." Faith said. She really likes me because I give her the respect she gives me and we are really good friends. By the time we got to my father's office we stopped and she faced me. "Good luck." She said to me. "Thank you I'm going to need it and could you add Edward Masen to the guest list to the ball I won't have the time too." I said back to her. "Of courses Elizabeth." We nodded at each other and she left. I slowly opened the door to see my mother and father at a long conference table talking about me. They both looked up at me. My dad shook his head. "Elizabeth Marie Swan how could you scare us like that we thought that poor person killed you or something." he said to me. I felt like I was going to blow up from all the anger in side of me that when he was talking about Edward like that. "Father don't talk like that about Edward Masen he's a nice young boy." I said to him and started to glare at him. "Honey, of course he's nice to you. I mean look at you…your gorgeous to other boys and men. If you think he likes you he probably doesn't, he probably just likes your looks and our money." he said to me. I started to tear up then I started to ball and he started to come up to me, I turned away. I don't know who to believe. "Your…probably…right." It was hard to say it when I was balling. "Honey it's ok you have Frederick." My father said. Then I started to ball some more. "And I thought I met the one my soul mate and I just found a person who wants our money and doesn't want me." I said to them and they gave a look at each other my mother shook her head at him. "What?" I asked. "Honey you though you met you soul mate is that Frederick?" My mother asked me. "No." I whispered back. "Then who is it?" She asked again she didn't pay attention when I said his name. "Is he rich?" my mother asked another question. "Can I have a walk around town again if you don't trust me Adam can come and he can be at least twenty yards from me." I asked. "Sure that's a good deal." My father said. Then my mother called in Adam. "Make sure she doesn't get hurt." She asked it sound more like a threat than telling him. "Of course your highness." He said back. Then I started to walk away. Then by the time I got out of the house I ran to the gate and Adam ran with me. He opened to let us threw and closed it again. "Are you in love with Frederick?" Adam asked me. "Don't tell anyone but not really I thought I found my soul mate but my parents say he just wants our money." I said to him. "I won't tell anyone." He promised. "Can I ask you a question." I asked him. "Of course but it depends on what it is." He said back smiling. His gray short hair blew In the wind his dark blue eyes matched and his tall muscular body went with it. "Did Edward get killed by Frederick?" I asked. "Uh no he didn't." he answered back. "Thank you for telling me." I said back. Then I saw him. The guy I fell in love with and broke my heart. He saw me too and he came running to us. "Is that the one who broke you heart?" he said echoing my thoughts. "Yes." I said sadly. Then Adam went in front of me blocking his path to me. "Hello Elizabeth." Edward said. The way he said my name I loved it but he doesn't like me he just likes my money. I started to tear up. Adam looked back at me and patted my shoulder. "What's going on Elizabeth?" Edward said to me. "Like you don't know." Adam said to him. "Could you tell me because I don't." Edward said I looked at him shocked that he didn't know what he did. "You broke Elizabeth's heart her parents said that you didn't like her you like their money." Adam said to Edward. "Wait Elizabeth you don't understand my love to you I don't care that your rich I rather you not be rich or if I was rich and you were like me I would still be in love with you. If you died I probably could not bear you being dead and probably take my own life just to be with you. I-I love you Miss Elizabeth Swan." Edward said to me it sounded like it came from the heart. "I love you Mr. Edward Masen." I said to him. Then Adam moved out of the way and Edward and I kissed. "Elizabeth we have to go I think Frederick will be mad if we're not home on time." Adam said breaking Edward's and my kiss. "Ok, sorry but I have to go I will try my best to sneak out again to see you good bye my love." I said it hurt me to say good bye. I turned around, then Edward grabbed my wrist turned me around and kissed me a good bye kiss on the lips. "Good bye my love." He said back to me and turned me back around to Adam. I started to run back and so did Adam. "Please do not tell anyone about this please." I begged more than asking. "Trust me I won't." He promised to keep another secret. "Thank you very much." I thanked him. Then we made it to the gate and He went to guard it and I ran across the lawn to the house Frederick was in the living room with my parents. Then I ran across the living room without being noticed and ran up the steps then to the hall way to my room. Then opened the door got in my giant room closed the door lightly. Went to my window and opened it. Then I went threw it on the balcony out lining my family's whole castle. The wind was kind of blowing and it was a full moon today I loved going on here and looking at the pretty moon. Then something grabbed my wrist and there was a rag tided around my mouth suddenly. Then my hands were tied with rags and so were my feet. Then they put a sack bag over me. I was trying to scream but it was kind of hard. I was waiting for them to through me off the balcony but I never fell. I was moving though I never saw who they were. I don't know what we were doing. Then suddenly the sack bag was off of me but at the same time there was another rag over my eyes. "If you don't scream we will let you talk and see your highness." A deep husky voice said. "I won't." I said scarily I was breathing heavy. He snapped and made some people take of the two rags on my face. "Ok you know Edward Masen we have been interested in him. From his father Caleb's work. But he won't give us the twenty dollars he owes. So Caleb seemed to not have many weaknesses than his family in trouble. Then we got interested in Edward because if Edward was in pain over something his father will be in pain too. So we kept trying to find out his weaknesses, he didn't have any to make him hurt a lot. Till he saved you that one day the way he looked at you we knew you were his weakness and we saw you kiss earlier. So we snuck in your castle and knew you came out every full moon and we waited by your window for you to come. Then we got you, climbed down the side of the castle with a rope, climbed over your high fence and took you to a hidden place." He said to me. "So why do you want me?" I asked scarily and quietly. "Well if we have you to make Edward in pain to make him want to do something over something he wouldn't do for anyone else, so once we have Edward here for you, we will somehow make Caleb come here for him." The deep voice said. He came walking to me and brushing my cheek with the back off his finger. "And sorry if I have to kill you." He said. When he came closer I could see what he looked like. He had dark brown hair, light brown eyes and dirty peach colored skin. Then he snapped they pulled my head back and held a sharp knife to my neck. It was so dark. There was candle light by the door but that was it. "Well Edward Masen." After a second he said that he walked through the door and I saw him but he didn't see me I was in the dark. "Will you pay those twenty dollars?" He asked Edward. "No not yet." He answered back to him. "Well pay it up now or…" Then a candle light lit up by me Edward's eyes went wide when he saw my scared shocked face. "Or we would hate to put your little friend here in pain." The deep voice said. "Let her go." Edward said while charging to me and then to gourds grabbed his arms and holding him back, he fought back but he couldn't budge them off. "Let her go!" Edward screamed. "Pay us back first and we will let her go without any harm done." The man said. We waited for a minute .Then the man walked over to me. "I'm sorry for hurting you darling." He said nicely. Then one of the guards came towards me. "Wait!" I yelled then they all looked at me. "I will pay the twenty dollars." I said to them "Thank you." The man said in the deep voice said and he smiled. Then the back of his hand was brushing my check. He snapped and walked away. The knife at my neck was gone and my head was free. "I have to go back to my house to get it." I had some money my father gave me but woman were not suppose to have money. So I have to get it out of my little box in my room I have a few million dollars and so does my mom. We are supposed to be really rich. We're so rich people don't even have a name for it. "Ok." He said helping me up and untying my arms and legs so I can move. "Follow us." The man said while leading the way. We were outside right now. We weren't far from my home. They helped me over the high fence and helped me down it. "Meet me by my window." I said. "Ok."Edward said and kissed the top of my head. Then I ran to my front door and closed it lightly they were all in the living room still. So I snuck past them again and they never noticed again. I ran as fast as I could up the steps. Then finally I made it to the floor I wanted to and I ran in my room. I grabbed my money and went to the window. They were all waiting for me. I started to climb out of the window and Edward helped me out. "Here's your twenty dollars could you please leave now?" I asked as nicely as I could. "Yes come on Burnet and Bruno." He snapped and then slide down the rope. I smiled I was happy he was gone. Edward picked me up and spanned me in circles. Then kissed the top of my head. "Thank you my love." He said it warmly and lovingly. "You're welcome my love." I said back to him. We both smiled each other. We kept getting closer and closer to each other. Then our lips met. I put my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist. We kissed about for two minutes now. Then suddenly he fell back words to the ground and I was on top of him. We were still kissing. A few minutes pasted and then we both looked up at the door when it got knocked. "I'm sorry but I probably have to go." Edward said whispering in my ear. "Ok good bye my love." I said to him. Then I got off of him and stood up he kissed me on the top of my head and climbed down. "Be careful." I whispered. Then I walked to my window, then climbed through it and locked it. Then I went to my screen door I changed at in the corner of my room and put on a night gown brushed my hair really fast and went to answer the door. It was Frederick. "Hello my beautiful darling." He said walking in closing the door and picking me up putting my legs around his waist and started kissing me. It felt wrong to kiss him. I didn't know what he was doing. Then he sat me on the bed climbing on top of me. Then it all clicked together. "No Frederick no." I said to him. "Why not?" he said kissing my jaw. "I have to go to sleep and Clare wants you." I said pushing him off and getting out of bed. He grabbed my wrist. "I say we do." He said and then started to hold me tight to his chest and kissing me. "Frederick stop it right now." I demanded in his lips. He ignored me and pushed me to the bed. I picked up my arm in a good position and then punched him in the head. He flew off of me. "Ow that hurt. What was that for?" He asked me like he didn't know. "Get out Frederick."I said madly. "No." He said to me. "Ok then good bye." I said running to the door and opening and slamming it in his face. Then I put a chair at the knob so it can't open. He disserves that and my parents are asleep so I can sneak out. Then I ran down the stairs as fast as I could. Once I got to the bottom of the stairs I ran to the front door and opened it as quietly as I could. Then I ran across the lawn again and then a minute later I got to the gate and Adam let me through with no question. I ran to Edward's house and went behind it in the back room which is what I think is his room. The window was open and I clamed through it and then I went to his bed and sat there waiting on him. I heard voices outside the door. "Good night Edward." I female voice said. "Sleep tight don't let the bed bugs bit." The female voice said again. "Good night mother." Edward said to her. Then he opened the door so he could slide threw it, not opening it all the way. Edward turned to the bed and jumped. "Sorry I scared you my love. I had no were else to go. Frederick was being rude to me." I said it was the truth he was being rude. "Oh it's fine my love." He said he smiled and sat next to me. "Oh sorry I just walked in like that." I said to him he didn't seem to care that I was here he seemed happy. "It's fine my love." He said to me smiling I smiled back. But we kept leaning closer to each other. "Edward you left your stuff in here." A female voice said coming closer. "Go. Go hide." Edward said then I jumped to the ground and crawled under his bed. Then he laid his covers over the edge so you could not see me even though it was dark already. "Here is your stuff you left in there." The female voice said. "Thank you mother." Edward said. "You're welcome good night." His mother said. "Good night." Edward said back and then the door closed. Then he helped me out from under his bed. "Sorry about that she should be going to bed right now." He said to me while helping me up to his bed. "Its fine." I told him. It was pretty outside in the moon light. " You look beautiful in the moon light." Edward said to me. "Thank you, you look handsome in the moon light." I answered back to him. "Thank you." He said to me looking in my eyes and I was looking in his. We leaned closer and closer till our lips met. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his on my waist. My fingers weaved through his hair getting tangled in it. Then he laid down in his bed with me on top of him. Then while kissing him I started to unbutton his shirt. He sat up putting my legs around his waist and picked me up and putting me up against the wall and pushed off his shirt. Then we started to breath heavily and while I did I started to push off my two fingered sized dress straps Edward dropped me to my feet then my dress fell off and Edward picked me up again I realized he took of his pants and then we headed to the bed for an unforgettable night. When I woke up Edward was already up making designs in my back. It tickled a little. I laughed a little bit. "Good morning lovely." Edward said to me. "Good morning to you too." I said to him smiling. I stretched out my legs and arms. They popped a little. "What time is it?" I asked Edward. "Time for us eighteen year olds to get up." He said smiling I smiled back. "Ok." I got up and picked up my dress and slide it back on. Edward was watching me to. "Aren't you going to get dressed?" I asked "Yes I am." He got up and put his pants on. Then picked up his shirt and buttoned it back on. "Telling by the sun it's four in the morning. So my parents won't wake up in another hour." I told him "Mine will wake up in a half hour sorry but you have to leave soon." He said to me. "Can't we just meet some were at a different time today?" I asked him. "Of course we can." He said to me smiling like I'm missing something. "Ok good bye my love." I said giving him a kiss. "Good bye my love." He said to me. Then he helped me crawl through the window. I ran to my house to the gate I greeted Adams and ran to the front door and I snuck in. Then I ran up the steps and went to my room which Frederick left my room luckily. Two Weeks later. I picked out a white pretty dress it had a two fingers sized strap like my night gown I wore a couple of weeks ago. It was a V neck and I put on some white shoes. I'm going to have some breakfast today I'm kind of hungry. I wonder what the chiefs making? So without thinking I went out of my room and ran down the stairs to the kitchen. "What are you making today Chief Flora?" I asked curiously. "We are making some eggs and corn bread they taste really good together her try some." The chief said. "Thank you Chief Flora." I said to her and then left the room and ate alone at the dining room table I normally ate alone I didn't like eating with my family they talk about everything. Then I remembered the ball was coming up and I invited Edward I need to know what size clothes he wears so I get him a tux. "Here you go Miss Elizabeth." Flora said to me giving me a plate of it this time. "Thank you Flora." I said while taking a bit. It was delicious I never had this before but it was so good. After I finished I got up and got my dish, then went to the kitchen to let them wash it. They looked shocked that I brought it in for them. Then I ran up stairs to my room opened my window and climbed through it to watch the sun rise. It was beautiful to look at but I kind of hurt my eyes to. I could see Edward's house from here. I love him so much. I want to marry him instead of Frederick and become or he can become Mr. Swan. That would be nice but Frederick might get mad if I chose Edward over him. Then I felt sick like I was going to throw up. I took one last glance at the sun rise, ran to the window and climbed over it. Then I grabbed a bucket and started throwing up in it. I must be sick, that means I probably will die soon. Every time someone who got sick has a chance of dying. There were some people who have lived through a sickness but they were lucky. I feel tired too, could this mean I will die? One thing I want to do before I die is see Edward again. "Mother can you call a doctor I'm not felling well." I yelled to her in a kind of scratchy voice. "Oh dear Elizabeth are you all right." My mother said conserved. "No not really I'm throwing up tired and hungry what do I do?" I told her. "And if I die I want to see someone before I do." I continued to my mother. "Ok Frederick come here." She yelled to him. "No not him!" I yelled at her. "Well don't yell then who?" My mother asked me. "Edward Masen please let me see him one last time that's my death wish please." I said to her begging more than asking. "Uh… sure I think I know his father is his father's name Caleb?" she asked me. "Yes." I said started to cry. "Why are you taking so long I want to see him now!" I said screaming and crying. "Ok you go get Edward Masen." My mother said to Adams. "Of courses your highness." Adams said. "Ok Elizabeth I will go get a doctor but I'm not sure if there is any around that are not trainees." She said to me I was still crying. "I don't care just get me one!" I said screaming still and crying and I don't know why. Then my mother left the room. My eyes kept opening and closing I tried to fight against it but I couldn't win. I slowly went in unconsciousness unaware of any thing. I was dreaming about Edward and me. But something came stumbling along to us in a forest. We were smiling happily at the stumbling thing walking towards us. It was small like a baby was coming to us. It had long hair plus female features in her face. She was beautiful, she had long curly reddish brown hair like Edward's hair color and she had chocolate brown eyes like mine. She kind of had Edwards face but some of my face in it to. When she reached us I picked her up and cradled her in my arms and Edward was looking down at us from behind my shoulder. Then suddenly Frederick came out of the shadows with a gun aiming towards me. Edward the mystery baby and I's faces were in shock. Then the gun shot and Edward ran in front of me. He took the bullet for me. The last words Edward said to me was 'I love you.' I was slouched by his side crying over him. Then Frederick aimed toward the baby girl I felt the need to protect her so I quickly said 'I love you and you better know it.' Is what I said to her and then I went in front of her and put my back toward the gun. The gun shot and hit my back pain hit my face and my eyes slowly closed. The baby girl started to cry. Then Frederick smiled at the baby and said 'Night night baby.' Is what he said. Then he shot the gun towards her. Then I woke up sweating and breathing heavily. I have had a night mare. Edward was at my bed side waiting for me to wake up. "Are you ok, love?" He asked me. "I am now that you are here." I said back to him. He smiled at me. "How are you feeling?" Edward asked me. "Fine but a little scared of my night mare." I said to him. "Ok maybe you just needed some rest." Edward said in relief. "But I want you to meet my parents." Edward said to me. "I met yours how about you met mine now?" He asked me continuing. "I would love to." I said back. "Ok then get ready the doctor said you were fine and I will wait for you." He said "Thank you." I said back. Then I picked out another white dress I love white dresses. It was just plain white with the same straps that I was wearing now and a V- neck too. Then I changed behind the screen door. "I'm ready." I said to Edward. "Ok let's go." Edward said to me. He said walking towards the door I slide my shoes on and ran after him. We were holding hands. I wonder were Frederick is I haven't seen him in about three weeks. When we got to the door he held it opened it for me and let me threw before me. "Thank you." I said to him. "Well you're welcome my love." He said to me and I smiled and he did the same back. After about two minutes we finally made it to the gate. "Good morning you two." Adam said smiling he seemed happy we were together. "Good morning Adam." I said back greeted back at him he opened the gate for us. "Thank you." I said to Adam. "You want to race to your house?" I asked Edward. "Ok on three. Three Two-." Edward started running without saying one. "Hey that's cheating." I said then I ran after him. We were laughing on the whole way to his house. He beat me because he got a head start. "Cheater." I said to him when I finally got his house. "Let me make up for it." He said then kissed me on the lips. Then the front door opened then we released each other and faced the opening door. "Good morning your highness." His mother said eagerly. "Good morning and you don't have to call me that you can just call me Elizabeth if you would like." I said back nicely. "Ok Elizabeth." She smiled at our hands holding each other. "How about you come in?" she asked me. "Ok thank you." I said to her. "I'm Bridget Masen." She said to me. "It's really nice to meet you and I'm Elizabeth Swan." I said to her. "It's nice to meet you." She said back. "And this is my husband Caleb Masen." She said smiling at me. "It's very nice to meet you Mrs. and ." I said to them. "It's nice to meet you too." She said to me. "Ok sorry but we have to go." He said smiling at her. She smiled back to him. "Ok good bye Elizabeth." She said happily to me and smiling a wide smile like I was missing a big thing. "Good bye ." I said back smiling for no reason. Then he held the door open to let me threw again and led me some were I didn't know. "I'm going to take you some were I love to go." He said to me leading me to the forest there was kind of a path. He was holding my hand and smiling why was he so happy? I'm not sure why he was smiling to. But then I saw a light showing up at the end of the little secret path. We started to walk faster he seemed eager. Then we made it to the end of the path and it was a little beautiful meadow full of flowers all different colors, and colors I have never seen. "It's so beautiful." I said looking around. The sun made it even more beautiful. Then Edward walked in front of me getting down on one knee and pulling out a ring. I started to cry tears of joy. "Elizabeth Marie Swan I promise to love you for as long as we shawl live will you please marry me?" He said to me happily. "Yes Edward yes." I said to him crying tears of joy. Then he put the ring on my ring finger it was beautiful. "This ring has been in my family for along time it was my mothers." He said to me happily. I smiled. "It's beautiful. I love it. I love you." I said to him. Then he got up and hugged me and spended me around in circles. Then he put me down and kissed me on the lips. Then our lips slowly released after about five minutes or more. "I love you Elizabeth." He said to me smiling and I smiled at him. I took another look at the ring it was beautiful it was special in its own way. It had many different stones in it they were all white the ring went to my knuckle and it was oval shaped it was beautiful. Then suddenly I felt really hungry. But who cares. "Edward would you like to go back to my home I want to show you something." I asked him. "Sure of course my soon to be dear loving wife." He said to me I smiled at him. We got at the gate in fifth ten minutes. "Hello Mrs. Elizabeth." Adam said to me. I smiled at him. Then we ran to the front door. I wrote a song for him on the piano and I would love to show him it. "This way my love." I told him. Then I lead the way to the huge music room I lead him to the piano. "I wrote a song for you. Do you want to hear it?" I asked him. "Of course I would love to hear it." He said to me. "Ok." I said back then I started to play the song I wrote for him. It was all sweet lovely and most of all beautiful. It was my favorite song I ever wrote. It is about a five minute song. When I finished Edward's eyes were on me. "Did you like it?" I asked him. I was scared if he didn't like it or something. "I didn't like it…but I loved it." He said smiling at me I smiled back at him. "When's the wedding going to be?" I asked him. "I'm not sure." He said to me. Now I was really hungry for some reason. "Do you want to stay for dinner?" I asked him. "Sure I would love to." He said back to me. Then I got up. "Follow me." I said then I lead him to the dining room. "This is the dining room." I said to him. "It's so big and beautiful." he said and was pointing to our ceiling with the art on it and kind of statues of angels. "Yea I know it is." I said back to him. Then Flora came out with two plats of food. "Here you go Mrs. Elizabeth and Mr. Edward." She said to us putting plats on the table I headed to a seat and Edward pulled the seat out for me and pushed me in. Then he seated himself. "What is in this is noodles cheese and some seasonings." Flora told us standing next to me. "Thank you Flora." I said smiling at her. "Thank you."Edward said too and Flora left. Then I took my first bite and I loved it. Flora was such a great cook I loved everything she made. I finished everything in two minutes and so did Edward. Then my mother walked in. "Hello Elizabeth and Edward." She said looking at us grinning. "The wedding will be in a week." She continued. "Ok thank you mother." I said to her thanking her and smiling. "You're welcome my darling." She said to me smiling. "Come on darling lets go get you your white dress." She said to me. "And Edward you can take a tour of our house and meet every one. Here this is our maid." She said. "You mean that's Faith." I said to her correcting her. "Yes Faith." She continued. "Come on sweetie." She said grabbing my hand and taking me to the door. When we opened the door there was a carriage waiting for us. I got in to it and closed the door. I hate taking a carriage to places you get all the attention. "Were going to make sure your dress is extra puffy than every one else's." My mother said to me. "Mother I picking out my own wedding dress and I don't want it to be that puffy only a little." I said to her I was mad out of the blew for nothing. "Ok well I will give you opinions." She said kind of disappointed I felt guilty now. After about an half hour we got to the dress store. I'm kind of surprised she's not making it handily made for only me. I'm wondering where were going on our honey mood. "Come on we got designs for your dresses." She told me after I told her that I was picking out my dress. Then I got out closed the door and went after her. We got in there and the tailor was happy to see us. Well happy I was here finally. "Hello Mrs. Elizabeth." He said to me. Did Edward tell everyone in the whole town I was getting married or did my mother and father do that? Probably my mother and father. "Hello." I said back I didn't know him. I managed to turn up the corners of my mouth up. He smiled back to me too. "Here you go pick out a design." He said to me. Then he laid out three hideously puffy dresses designs. The three looked the same but I didn't like them. How could he afford paper that stuffs expensive. "Uh can I design my own dress?" I asked I had a prefect idea for my dress. "Sure of course." He seemed shocked that I wanted to make my own design. Then he handed me a ink pen and paper. Then I started by I thin strapped almost V-necked dress. Then skinny around the waist and then a V around the bottom of my waist. After the V around my waist it was just a little puffy there about two centimeters. My mother was trying not say anything. Then it would be graceful on the dance floor when I danced. "I'm done with my design." I said to them. "That's very pretty." The tailor said. "Thank you." I said back. "That will be two hundred dollars please." He said to my mother now. She handed him the two hundred dollars and we headed out. "Thank you mother." I said to her feeling guilty again that my dress was a lot of money. "You're welcome sweetie." She said to me. Then we got in the carriage and headed home. Six days later. I'm so eager. I'm finally getting married to my love of my life Edward. All I need to do now is get a good night's rest. Frederick came back but he won't tell anyone were he went. I'm so tired, but I can't sleep. So I foisted my eyes shut. Then I slowly went in unconscious unaware of anything. I dreamt of something kind of different from that dream I kept having with Edward the mystery baby and me. I always woke up when he aimed at the baby. But this time Edward didn't notice Frederick was about to shot me. I got shot first and when I died the baby died too when she didn't even get shot. When I got shot Edward noticed by then. This time he was slouching over me, crying begging me to come back. But this time Frederick didn't do anything he just stood there watching Edward smirking happily. Edward got out raged by him killing me so he attacked Frederick. Then I woke up and I didn't know what happened next that dream went by fast because it was morning and it was sunny out my wedding is coming up in three hours. I was asleep for about twelve hours used to sleep for six hours. That's kind of strange. Then I got up and got out off bed then people came running through the door helping me to a different from where there was fabric and stuff for my hair. My mother was waiting for me too. The person quickly made my dress making it look perfect and graceful, without pocking me with the needle. Then they did my hair in an elegant bun. It wasn't a normal one. Each clump of hair went back to the hair on my head, like a cage like bun. It only took me about two hours and thirty minutes to get ready that's not as long as other people take to get ready. I had thirty minutes to think to myself. I had a bad feeling in my head something would go wrong at the wedding something treble. Then my mother came through the door and grabbed my hand. "Were started the wedding early." She said to me happily. "Ok." I said shocked and surprised. Then the pianist started to play here comes the bride. I came walking down the aisle with my dad's arm wrapped around mine everything was in slow motion but when I finally reached Edward I was home. The priest said the vows to Edward. Then Edward said. "I do." Then he said the vows to me then I said. "I do." He said we may kiss each other and we did. I forgot everyone was here when we did. Then we slowly stopped kissing and I was crying tears of joy. Now it's time for the after party. "You look very beautiful tonight my love." Edward said to me happily now I was all his. "You look handsome tonight my love." I said back to him. I noticed that Frederick hid in the corner of the room I don't know why though. So I sat in Edward's seat instead and Edward sat in mine I don't know why though. Then Fredericks face lit up. What's with him? I finally found my happiness in life it was Edward. It was almost time for the toast. Our cups were already filled with drinks. So I just waited for the toast. Ok that thought of something will go wrong got heavier and heavier in my brain. Something inside of me started to kick me. Was I pregnant? I thought of all the signs that means I am. No wonder I had those dreams. Edward and I can start a family already. We have a whole life ahead of us. A whole future. It came time for the toast. My father said his speech and we all grabbed our glasses and took a drink. But suddenly I could not move when everyone sat down. I was just standing there eyes wide. I collapsed and my drink fell on me and my eyes started to slowly close. I slowly drifted in nothing and my happiness in life was out of my hands just like that. Sneak Peek Edward's; prospective. I'm so happy that we got the wedding over with now it's time for the after party. So now she's truly mine. I took a glance at Elizabeth and she looked beautiful and I remembered that song she wrote me I want to hear it again. She had the pages for it on the piano still. It was so beautiful. "You look very beautiful tonight my love." I said to her. She started to turn a little red. She smiled a little. "You look very handsome tonight my love." She said to me and then smirked. Then she started to look at the corner were Frederick was at. I hated that guy he was selfish. Then Elizabeth sat in my seat instead of hers for some reason so I went with it. She was still looking at Frederick puzzled. Wonder what's going on with him or something. Then she looked away from him and looked at the table and turned a little red I'm wondering what's she is thinking? Her thoughts will be a mystery and so will everyone else's but mine. Then she looked at her stomach and smiled. Did she get sick again or what. I'm so left in the dark. I need to know her expressions to understand probably. Then her father got up and said his speech about us. Then we all took a drink and sat down but for some reason Elizabeth was still standing up I was about to whisper something but then she fell back words and her drink got all over her. I was prepared to help her up and help her clean herself up but she slowly closed her eyes and her chest stopped going up and down. I went over to her and to see if her heart was beating but it wasted every making a sound. I was crying over her soulless body and begging for her to come back to me. But nothing happened. My nightmares in my life have came true to haunt me in reality. Everyone started to run to us to see if we were ok. But I wasn't my true love was dead. But a doctor was here luckily. He was blond had pale skin and head honey colored eyes I think. He was handsome though. "She seems to have been poisoned." The doctor said to me. Who would poison Elizabeth? She did nothing to anyone then I remembered she sat in my seat and the drinks were already pored. I should have died not her. Take me instead. "And she was pregnant." The doctor said again. "How long?" her mother asked. "Telling by the stomach about a mouth." He said to her. Then she stared at me. My pregnant wife has been killed by someone in this room at least. I tried to find who was not here because if someone killed someone they would run. I couldn't find out who exactly was not here. What should I do my baby and my wife is gone now. Should I join them? I told her I would join shortly if she died. Or should I seek revenge on her killer till I die? I was balling they picked up her delicate body and took it back to her house every one joined her. When we got to her house I wanted her to play that song she wrote me. But she never will ever again. For some reason Frederick was sitting in the corner looking worried? Wait he was the only one who left the room when she was lying on the floor. Then he pulled out a bottle that looked like it had something blue in it. He looked at it and started to tear up and say he was sorry to Elizabeth. He was the one who most have killed her trying to kill me. "Murder!" I yelled pointing to Frederick he jumped. Everyone looked at me then to my pointing finger at Frederick. They looked at his face then his glass bottle in his hand. "Frederick how could you?" Elizabeth's mother said. Then he looked at me angrily and pulled out a gun. Every one docked but me. Then the gun fired and shut me in the chest he smiled and I smiled back. "Thank you." Is what I said to him. He looked confused. Then I fell down and slowly closed my eyes. I drifted in to the black where there was nothing and was trying to find my way to Elizabeth again.


End file.
